Artemis Fowl's bothersome dreams
by TheDragonDancer
Summary: Artemis Fowl is found on vacation in Florida, trying to rid his dreams of Holly. Except he doesn’t know it's Holly he dreams of. He meets another girl, who forces the dreams away. But when his memory of Holly Comes back, will their close friendship last
1. Chapter One

Author's Note IMPORTANT! I HAVE NOT read Eternity Code, so this is pretty   
  
much taking place post Arctic Incident. However I have read post EC stories, and I was   
  
inspired by Artemis being Mind Wiped, so, in this story, he was mind wiped of all   
  
memories of fairies, etc. Sorry for the odd inconvenience. Also, the rating is just incase I   
  
go off on an odd tangent…   
  
Here is the story:  
  
Artemis dreamt of a girl with auburn hair like autumn leaves. She filled his   
  
dreams with her spirited green eyes and wide smile. She twirled a golden coin across her   
  
fingers; it was an odd coin, for it had a hole in the middle. With one swift movement she   
  
tossed the coin into the air. Artemis watched as it sailed across the midnight sky and   
  
seemed to slow down as it crossed paths with the moon; twinkling gold against glowing   
  
silver. He reached up his hand to catch it, swept it up in his hand…  
  
"Remember…Remember me…Artemis, I haven't forgotten you, how can you   
  
forget me?" Her voice drifted to him like a whisper… A whisper of memories he couldn't   
  
grasp.  
  
*  
  
Artemis wasn't quite awake when he heard the door open and the footsteps in his   
  
room, but once the curtains had been pulled open and sunlight poured in waking was   
  
inevitable  
  
"Arty, wake up dear. It's a beautiful morning and we must get to the beach to   
  
enjoy it."  
  
Artemis inwardly groaned. He had completely forgotten that he was sleeping in a   
  
suite and not his own room, and that he was in Destin.  
  
"All right Mum, I'll be up in a few." Artemis told her, hoping it would satisfy her   
  
enough to make her leave.   
  
That it did. He laid there for a few moments, closing his eyes and hoping against   
  
hope he might be able to fall back to sleep: no such luck. So Artemis Fowl climbed out of   
  
bed and straightened his pajamas. He stretched his arms and went out onto the balcony   
  
that accompanied his room. He had a perfect view of the sandy beach and blue-green   
  
ocean. He sighed deeply. His dreams had followed him to Florida, where he would be   
  
stuck for three weeks. Artemis didn't like America; he didn't see why he should. It   
  
wasn't like it had any wonderful marvels, and the people were, bluntly put, stupid. But it   
  
wasn't his dislike for America that was firmly stuck to his mind. No, what was bothering   
  
him was the girl in his dreams. For several months now this mysterious invaded his sleep.   
  
Somehow he knew this girl, she wasn't made up. Artemis Fowl did not dream up girls to   
  
chase after.  
  
"I just…have to know…" He murmured to himself.  
  
"Mr. Fowl?" Said a voice from the door.  
  
Artemis turned suddenly to see a maid standing there, looking at him curiously.   
  
He gave her a weary look, waved her away, and closed the door. He went to the   
  
bathroom, where he turned on the shower to let the water run hot. Stripping off his   
  
clothes, he climbed into the shower. He let the hot water run over his skin, but the   
  
steaming water could rinse his thoughts away. This dream was clogging his thoughts,   
  
making it impossible for him to plot or invent; all over some girl.  
  
"Damn that girl." Artemis hissed.  
  
*  
  
Holly Short was sitting at her desk in the LEP headquarters, her feet propped up   
  
on her desk. She was mindlessly twirling a pen over her fingers when Commander Root   
  
entered.  
  
"Captain Short, I've got some papers here for you to look over and file."  
  
Holly groaned. "Not more files, there has to be something more worthy of my   
  
time." She said, exasperated.  
  
"I'm afraid Haven is in complete and total peace right now Holly. Just cruising."  
  
Holly remembered the last time she had heard someone use that term. A crisis had   
  
arisen not ten minutes later. She half prayed for this to happen, although she realized she   
  
was not ready for such a crisis as that.  
  
"If this 'peace' keeps up, I'm going to die when the time comes for a fight." She   
  
said under her breath.  
  
"Then get your arse in the simulator Short!" Root barked, slamming the stack of   
  
files on her desk and walking out.  
  
"Fine. I will." Holly snapped, though Root had already left.  
  
Holly hadn't been in the simulator for awhile. It had become a bit of a bore for   
  
her. Foaly had designed it to put newbies into training without risking mess-ups on the   
  
field. It wasn't meant for the entertainment of well-trained captains like Holly. She had   
  
completed all of the levels on the simulator not long ago, and had badgered Foaly into   
  
putting more on. He had complained that no one else had completed even half of the   
  
levels. Holly gave him a stern glare and Foaly had immediately swiveled around in his   
  
chair, promising he'd get right on it. The simulator could barely be compared to the   
  
virtual reality of humans. It didn't require oversized goggles or body gear, and it didn't   
  
feel like you'd fallen into a cartoon.  
  
Holly pulled out her card and swiped it. This allowed her access and informed the   
  
computer of her stats (level, weapons, etc.) She pulled open the door and walked into the   
  
large room. She stepped into position and waited for the computer load. When it did she   
  
was in an entirely different world. A world where she could defeat Goblins, Mud people   
  
and perform all sorts of high risk missions. It was exhilarating. Everything was just like it   
  
always was, until she reached a villain she had not faced before in the simulator. A face   
  
she had not seen for a long time now. Holly froze, and reached toward the figure.  
  
"Artemis Fowl." She said quietly. Gently her hand drew closer and she stroked   
  
his cheek. The image flickered, and Holly remembered that this was the Simulator. She   
  
raised her gun to defeat the obstacle, but she could not shoot him. She heard the sound of   
  
a gun shot and she fell back.  
  
"Mission failed. Game over. Please return to key panel to begin again." Said an   
  
electronic voice about.  
  
Holly ground her teeth. "D'Arvit! Bloody Mud Boy!"   
  
*  
  
Artemis Fowl was walking along the sugar-sand beach, thoughts drifting through   
  
his mind as he tried to deal with them one by one.  
  
'A coin with a hole in it. What could put a hole in a coin? Not many shots are that   
  
accurate with a weapon, much less is it likely that there would be a perfect hole dead   
  
center. Have to ask Butler about that…'  
  
The hot sun was beating down on his back. He was wearing long sleeve, black   
  
dress shirt and it had begun to stick to his skin. Artemis had already unbuttoned the front,   
  
hoping the breeze would blow through and keep him cool, but it did no good. He pulled   
  
the shirt off and slung it over one shoulder. The breeze now swept around him entirely,   
  
and he was much cooler. He began to relax, and his grip on his shirt did also. A strong   
  
wind swept the shirt out of his grasp and into the Pacific Ocean.  
  
"D'Arvit!" He yelled. He did not notice the oddity of this word. He was too busy   
  
wading out into the water to retrieve his shirt. Artemis was not used to being in the ocean.   
  
Not outside of being in boat, anyway. So there was no way he could have known how   
  
difficult it is to walk into the ocean when there are waves breaking. He continued on,   
  
until one particularly large one came and swept him off his feet. He got a mouthful of   
  
sand and salt water, and he could have drowned, had Jael not saved him.   
  
Artemis awoke groggily, his head sore and a bitter taste in his mouth. There was   
  
someone standing over him. It made his head pound to look at them, but he forced his   
  
eyes to do it anyway. It was a girl. A halo of bright sunlight surrounded her head and she   
  
was leaning over him, her hand clasped together at her legs. He couldn't see her face   
  
properly because of the light. Artemis struggled to sit up, but this girl pushed him back   
  
down.  
  
"You shouldn't be-  
  
Artemis cut her off, shoving her backwards and standing up. "I'm fine. I'll be goi-   
  
He froze. This girl was looking up at him angrily, long strands of auburn hair falling   
  
across her bright green eyes.   
  
*  
  
Author's Note: Okay, first of all, Sorry for the cliff hanger. Don't ya love me? This is   
  
my first Fan Fic, so be gentle in reviews. AND DO REVIEW! Butler probably won't be   
  
in this story, and I'm just going to leave you all wandering who the girl on the beach is. I   
  
think that about sums it up… 


	2. Chapter Two

*Author's note- I was utterly amazed at all the reviews I got… I wasn't expecting them, to say the least. Most of you liked it… Except for a few (*cougharsescough*) who left rude comments. Anyway… I re-read it… and realized where it went wrong. So Here is the second chapter, nice and fixed..

Holly Short was walking through the hallways, chewing her lip in anger. She   
  
couldn't explain what had come over her in the simulator. She returned to her office,   
  
where she picked up the stack of papers and tried to file them. Only when she placed   
  
"Goblin Fights" under the C-section did she realize she needed to take a break. She   
  
considered going to get a bite to eat, but she wasn't hungry. So she finally rested on the   
  
idea of going to see Foaly.  
  
Holly went to the Operations Booth and sat on the counter, mildly chatting with   
  
Foaly.  
  
"By the way Captain…I was monitoring you in the simulator." Faoly said off-  
  
handily.  
  
Holly froze and the gadget in her hand cracked. "W-what?"  
  
"Holly! I haven't gotten to test that yet! Would you please be more careful with   
  
my creations?" Foaly snapped, click-cloppiting over to her and taking the broken object   
  
out of her hand.  
  
"Ah… yes of course Foaly, sorry about that. Er… what exactly did you see in the   
  
simulator?" Holly asked quietly.  
  
"…Why, are you worried Holly?" Foaly responded.  
  
"What? No not at all! Just a little curious why you brought it up."  
  
"Well, I was thinking about making you your own system, something more   
  
difficult. So I was monitoring what you had more trouble with on the simulator. I noticed   
  
that you lost when the Artemis Fowl part came up."  
  
Holly winced at the name and bit her lip. "Oh. I –  
  
"No need to explain Holly." Foaly said quickly. Then deciding he didn't want to   
  
have Holly around to burst on him. "You better get back to work before Root pitches a   
  
fit."  
  
Holly nodded "You're probably right. I'll see you later." Holly said, leaving.  
  
"That was close. Have to be more careful about confronting Holly about her   
  
lovers Foaly…" He muttered to himself after the door had closed behind Holly.  
  
*  
  
"Who are you?" Artemis asked the girl.  
  
"Not as if you care. Even though I saved your life." The girl said.  
  
"What happened?" Artemis asked her.  
  
"You took in a good bit of salt water. You hit your head on a rock.  
  
"Now if you're done interrogating me, I have better things to do than chat with an   
  
inconsiderate rude pig." She snapped, standing up and making to walk off.  
  
"No!" Artemis said suddenly, grabbing her elbow. "I still don't know your name."  
  
She stared at him searchingly, then nodded as if decided. "Jael. And you are?"  
  
"Artemis Fowl. Nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand.  
  
Jael stared at his hand curiously for a moment, then cautiously took it. He gripped   
  
her delicate hand firmly and shook it.  
  
"You're a bit odd, you know." She said.  
  
Artemis narrowed his eyes. "Better odd than a rude simpleton."   
  
Jael's mouth opened, and she set her jaw. "I do believe you're the one being rude now." She said firmly. 

As she walked away, Artemis watched her carefully. He was letting her get away, but he would find out more about her.   
  
*  
  
Holly was in her office, once again filing papers. She couldn't think straight.  
  
"It's this free time. It's driving me insane. Not enough work." She muttered to   
  
herself. A thought arose. 'Or maybe you miss Fowl.'  
  
"Miss Fowl? Stuck up little rat. No reason to miss him. Thank Rond he doesn't   
  
remember about the People."  
  
'Are you sure that doesn't bother you a little?'  
  
"Why would it?"  
  
'After all you did for him, all you went through, and he doesn't remember you?'  
  
Holly sighed. "D'Arvit. It is a bit… irritating." She admitted to herself. "Oh! I'm   
  
talking to myself!" She said angrily, slamming the filing drawer shut, directly on her   
  
fingers. "Artemis Fowl! If I ever see you again I will punch you so hard you'll forget a   
  
lot more than just the People!" She shouted.  
  
Foaly, who was listening to this in the Operations Booth, chuckled and turned the   
  
mic off.  
  
*  
Artemis was sitting in his hotel room, typing away at his lap top. Butler entered the room, carrying a glass of orange juice. He brought the glass to Artemis, who took it gratefully. "Thank you, Butler." He sipped at it as he scrolled down a web page, then set it down and looked at his bodyguard.

"Butler… What do you know about a firearm that can pierce a hole directly in the middle of a coin?" He asked.

Butler answered quickly. "There are a number of ways it could be done. Lasers are the most  likely."

Artemis nodded. "Yes, of course." He shut the lid on his laptop and sighed. "We have a new project, Butler." Butler straightened up, awaiting orders. "I need you to find out about a girl—

Butler's eyes widened and he raised a single eyebrow. 

"No, not anything like that. Honestly, you of all people should know me better than that…"

*So this is my redone second chapter… I hope you like this one better, and I am still working on Jael… Please review!


End file.
